


Song Bird

by normski_reedenstein



Series: Inspired by prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Singing, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: Imagine being a talented singer at your local club. Loki comes in one night with Thor and the others (he’d rather be anywhere else but who turns down free drinks?) and gets ensnared in the voice of the beautiful singer on stage. Suddenly, his interest (and arousal) are more than piqued.





	Song Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this.
> 
> Song is 'Late Nights and Heartbreak' by Hannah Williams and the Affirmations.

Loki strolled into the club with his usual confidence despite his annoyance showing on his face. Thor had insisted on having his brother tag along with the group for the night if only to get him out of the complex. They had been living on Earth for a few months now and while the Avengers had warmed up to the God of Mischief, Loki still had reservations about the group as a whole. Who wouldn't still have mild trust issues with the person who attacked New York six years earlier? They all knew it was the work of the mind stone but Loki could feel their judgment regardless. 

Even though the others grabbed a table, Loki was content with sitting at the bar by himself. He ordered a stiff drink and silently watched the other patrons around him laughing and talking loudly. While he was used to being by himself, he did have to admit it got tiring after a while. Sighing, he tossed his drink back in a couple fluid swallows and ordered another. A crowd of patrons began to applaud as a woman walked onto the stage situated at the back wall of the building. She wore a form fitting red dress that hugged her curves and stopped at the tops of her feet. The straps hung from her shoulders to make room for her wild curls going off into multiple directions. Dark caramel skin glittered under the stage lights and perfect white teeth shone as she smiled. A band arranged themselves behind the young woman and silence befell the room as the woman looked down before opening her mouth. 

_'Why do I find it so hard to love you?_

_When I know in my heart that I want to?'_

Her voice was husky, almost unfitting, but wonderful nonetheless. It sounded like velvet smooth honey in Loki's ears as he focused on her. The band started playing and the woman continued singing, her body swaying as she seemed to get lost in the music. The God had no idea who she was but it felt like her voice alone had a power to it that was wrapping around him, enticing him. He licked his lips as he stared at her figure. 

_'I've heard that all of the boys think you're crazy_

_When I treat you so bad, why do you want me?'_

Loki never really paid attention to Midgardian music before. It all kind of sounded like noise to him, not as sophisticated as the sounds of his home. Yet, he noted how much he liked the sound of the instruments complimenting the song bird's voice. He also noticed the twinge of pain in her voice, how her face contorted in sadness as she sang about hurting a mystery lover. 

_'It doesn't hurt anymore when you walk through the door_

_I forget every word that you say'_

 Some men at the bar made some crude comments about the singer that dug under Loki's skin and he was tempted to teach them to have some manners and keep their words to themselves. It was then that he was completely halted by his song bird belting out her following lyrics with such force that it actually gave Loki goosebumps. 

_'I know that I'm not good_

_I'm never gonna treat you, never gonna treat you like I should'_    

The patrons went crazy, whistling and cheering as their entertainer finished her song, bowed gracefully and stepped off stage. Loki tracked her movements as he sipped his drink and was delighted to see her making her way towards the bar. As she got closer, he could see how much more beautiful she looked. Her dark brown eyes looked innocent yet sultry under dark eyeliner and eye shadow. Her lips were full, plump and painted a deep dark purple. Taking a seat at the bar, she ordered a whiskey for herself and slid a bill across the counter to the bartender who gave her a kind smile. 

"You have an enchanting voice," Loki said. 

The woman turned to him and smiled. "Thank you. I've never heard my singing described as enchanting before. Took a lot of courage to get up there." 

"Stage fright?" 

"Oh yeah. I've never been big on performing in front of people." She took her drink as it was pushed across the bar and sipped gingerly. "This helps though." 

"Could I buy your next one?" 

The woman looked Loki up and down carefully before she grinned. "Sure." 

Loki wanted to ask her what her name was but he sort of liked the mystery of just her voice. He decided to only refer to her as his song bird.  

 


End file.
